


Magnificent not Maleficent

by Iresha



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresha/pseuds/Iresha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleeping beauty told from the witch's pov. this is an old story of mine. Enjoy</p>
<p>(this is really old, I'm sorry for the bad writing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificent not Maleficent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some 6 or so years ago. Never bothered to go through and edit because I would have probably thrown out this middle school gem. 
> 
> The prompt was change a fairytale and put your own twist on it.

To begin with I’m not a bad person. but how was I supposed to react? I was insulted, not to mention hurt. I mean I gave her sixteen years to live, didn’t I? So in a sense it’s her parents’ fault for not keeping her locked in her room her entire life. I did apologize, but nobody put that in the books. But, I’m getting way ahead of myself here, let me take you back to the beginning…  
It was about two hundred years before Arthur ascended to the throne of Camelot. Princess Aurora was just born. They had the nerve not to invite me! But invited Flora, Fauna and Merryweather in my place! I’ve been blessing that family since … there has been a family. Then poof out of the blue I’m not invited! So when I caught wind of this, this festival (and I love festivals) I was furious. And when I finally got there Flora, Fauna and Merryweather had already given their gifts to the baby. Flora gave her beauty (she didn’t need it), Fauna gave her the gift of song (don’t know if she needed that or not). Merryweather gave her the gift of wit (a good choice for Merryweather who’s never been bright.)  
“Well, well, well” I said sweetly “what a beautiful baby girl you have.” As I did a gasp rippled through the crowd of courtiers.  
“Magnificent! What are you doing here?! The King said angrily stepping between me and his daughter. I blinked that had not been the reaction I’d been expecting.  
“Why to bless the newborn Princess. Like I’ve been doing in your family for years, Stefan. I blessed your father before you, then you, and now I have come to bless her as well.”  
“You are no longer welcome here!” King Stefan cried. “You and all your descendents are henceforth banished from the realm of Camelot!” (That would failed in due time.) There were nods of approval from the other fairies and several courtiers. I couldn’t help myself, I gasped.  
“You’d… You would dare mess with tradition?” I stammered. “Forgive me for my bluntness, but have you LOST YOUR MIND!?”  
It was official. I had lost my temper. The king looked as shocked as I felt. But too late, I had already stomped passed the royal couple and was muttering a charm so powerful that I was surprised that I still knew it.  
“On your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a deep sleep. Only to be broken by true love’s kiss!” Unfortunately in the old tongue sleep sounds like die, but I never actually said “die”. Once again a gasp ripped through the crowd. I turned on my heels and stormed passed my stunned audience encircled by green smoke. As the smoke dissipated it left in my home in Raven’s Gate.  
I watched from a distance as Aurora grew up into a young woman with golden hair like sun with forest green eyes, tall and beautiful. Her parents had sent her to live those pitiful excuses for fairies and burned every spindle in the kingdom hoping to keep her safe from me. Yet they failed to keep me completely out of her life. So when Aurora was fifteen, there was a terrible storm that blew a rider off of his path. Just so happens this rider was a handsome prince from Wales named Phillip. As Phillip wondered around in the woods he ran into Aurora. Poor Aurora had never met a man or seen one up close and Phillip never met such a gorgeous maiden in his life. Phillip nearly dropped dead at the sight of her. And to top it all off, he was only a year older her! So convenient right? Nah, I conjured the storm myself thinking they’d be a great match. So yeah; they got along from the start with the singing and everything. That night when Aurora told the others about Phillip, they of course were horrified. She’d met someone and had spent the majority of day with him without their permission! It would be a whole year before she’d see him again. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather thought they could stop them from ever seeing each other again, idiots. I, for one know that true love is completely and utterly unstoppable.  
One year later and a day before Aurora turned sixteen. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather decided to spirit her way to the castle. But not before I gave Aurora her birthday present, it was forest green dress with gold trimming that really set off her eyes. A masterpiece if I do say so myself. (Yes, it was me who gave her the dress not Flora, Fauna nor Merryweather.  
See Disney led you wrong. Also, no matter what Disney and the Grimm boys say, I am NOT green! I’m more of a bronzed peach. While I am correcting their ridiculous claims, I don’t have a raven or crow. I have a Chickadee, named Donald, which means “ruler of the world.”Just in case you were wondering. Somewhere along the way someone accidentally, and I‘m sure it was accident, changed my name from Magnificent to Maleficent.) Aurora looked lovely in it with a misty gray-black cape to cover those dazzling golden locks. Ah, totally breathtaking.  
So our not so bright fairies took Aurora to the castle in the middle of night to be reunited with her family (her parents had another daughter named Brenna who’s thirteen.). The next day Brenna decided to show Aurora around the Castle Avalon. While looking around the two sisters found themselves in a tower with an old woman with a spindle. Now this old woman was from Scotland and had not heard that the kingdom did not allow spindles. Aurora was fascinated and asked the woman to teach her to use it. The woman did and being a quick study, she was soon using it on her own. Unfortunately, she pricked her finger. Still wearing the dress I gave her, she clasped into a green heap on the floor. The poor old woman tried to revive her and cried out for help. Brenna ran the down the stairs to the tower looking for help. Brenna soon ran in to her mother Queen Leah. Upon hearing the new of her eldest daughter the Queen sent her guard to go the find the Princess Heir and the old woman. When they found the old woman, she was trying to perform CPR on the sleeping princess. That night found Aurora asleep in her bed with bouquet of blood red roses in hands. King Stefan and his wife Leah kissed their daughter goodbye and sealed off her rooms.  
By now I felt guilty, and so set out to fix the wrong I had created. Therefore I sought out Phillip in kingdom of Wales. When I found him, the guy was at a ball. A ball while his true love sleeps away the days. So yeah, I kidnapped him. How else was I suppose to get him to come with me? So that was the fight you saw in the Disney version, he fought me the entire way to Avalon. And no, I wasn’t a dragon with glowing green eyes. But I did fly him there on the back of Pegacorn, a Unicorn and a Pegasus combined into one. Very unmanly, but hey it gets the job done. Finally we arrived in Avalon. Magic can be gift and at times a curse, right now it was more of a gift. I used it to hide Phillip and me as I half led, half dragged him to Aurora. It didn’t take long to unseal the doors to her room to where she laid a captive to magic and dreams, where only Phillip’s kiss could release her.  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” I asked looking at a gaping Phillip. “Kiss her.”  
“Um… you want me… to kiss her? Now!?”asked Philip. I actually had to tell him the whole story before he would do anything! When I finished Phillip just stared at me.  
“I’m trying to right a wrong here!!” I complained.“Nobody’s perfect!!”  
With that and a shrug he kissed Aurora. This was good because, I was started to think I’d have to charm him into doing it. The next morning the two lovers were walking in the garden together when the rest of the royal family found them. And there was joy all around.  
Their happy ending: Phillip and Aurora got married and had twins named Briar and Rose.  
My happy ending, I married a wizard and had a brilliant son named Merlin. I’m sure you have heard about him. Sorry, I’m tearing up. I’m… just so proud of my son, sniff. But now you know the real story of “Sleeping Beauty”. Wonderful title, isn't it? Merlin came up with it when he was five years old. Sniff, Ah, those were good days. For those who want to be in the know, Donald, my chickadee, married Deedee, the chickadee. The total number of their offspring is unknown to me.  
Well, the end!

**Author's Note:**

> This interview was made possible by Donald, the chickadee. The ruler of the worlds!!!!!


End file.
